The present disclosure relates generally to methods of treating hypotension, and in particular, orthostatic hypotension. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods of treating orthostatic hypotension in a subject in need thereof by administering an effective amount of a beta 2 (β2) adrenoceptor antagonist. In one embodiment, the β2 adrenoceptor antagonist is 3-(isopropylamino)-1-[(7-methyl-4-indanyl)oxy]butan-2-ol.
Low blood pressure, or hypotension, occurs when blood pressure during and after each heartbeat is lower than usual in a subject. This phenomena further results in the heart, brain, and other parts of the body not receiving sufficient blood. For some subjects, hypotension can signal an underlying problem, for example low blood volume, widening of blood vessels, anemia, heart problems, or endocrine problems, especially when it drops suddenly or is accompanied by signs and symptoms such as, for example, dizziness or light-headedness; fainting; lack of concentration; blurred vision; nausea; cold, clammy, pale skin; rapid, shallow breathing; fatigue; depression; thirst; and the like.
Orthostatic hypotension, also known as postural hypotension, however, is a common phenomenon that can occur briefly in anyone. Orthostatic hypotension occurs when a subject's blood pressure suddenly falls when changing position, such as standing up or stretching. Medically, it is defined as a fall in systolic blood pressure of at least 20 mm Hg and diastolic blood pressure of at least 10 mm Hg when a subject assumes a standing position.
While there is currently no effective drug therapy being used to treat these quick, common episodes as they typically are not considered life threatening, it would be advantageous if treatment was available, particularly for elderly subjects who are subject to falling during these episodes or younger patients who suffer from severe forms of orthostatic hypotension. Additionally, it would be beneficial if this treatment could further be administered to subjects undergoing other therapies that result in a drop in blood pressure, such as chemotherapy, as well as to subjects who suffer from dizziness or low blood pressure due to heart arrhythmias or anesthesia.